minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas and suggestions
There is a new submission page. This one is getting a bit too hectic to find most things. The other page is designed for Items only, not features. http://minershaven.wikia.com/wiki/New_Item_Ideas/submissions(no_features,_only_items) Second Sacrifice Leagues (ScarceBit) Like in Clash of Clans and Clash Royale, when you have nothing to do you go for the top 200. And since there is a leaderboard system coming to MH, and that Second Sacrifice is the end, SS Leagues may be necessary. The daily season reset (seasons happen every month) will be Life s-2000, and the players try to rebirth as much as they can within the month span. When the season ends everyone's lives go back down to s-2000, the top 200 will get unique prizes. People participating in the league won't be left out, as they will get prizes as well, but in a smaller scale than what you'd get if you were in the top 200. Prize List The better you do, the better the prizes. * 1 - 10 Inferno Boxes * 1 - 50 Unreal Boxes * 1 - 200 Regular Boxes * 1 - 25 Lucky Clovers * 1 - 15 Twitch Coins * 30 - 500 uC * Respective League Trophies (see Leagues below) Leagues * 1st - 3rd place = Diamond Breech League * 4th - 10th place = Breech League * 11th - 25th place = Dragonglass League * 26th - 50th place = Symmetrium League * 51st - 80th place = Atomium League * 81st - 100th place = Yunium League * 101st - 125th place = Newtonium League * 126th - 150th place = Firecrystal League * 151st - 160th place = Mithril League * 161st - 170th place = Osmium League * 171st - 180th place = Diamond League * 181st - 190th place = Golden League * 191st - 200th place = Silver League * Below 200th place = Iron League The Third Sacrifice (ScarceBit) The Third Sacrifice would never happen, Half-Life 3 never came out. If it did happen, it better be a revert to a corrupt save file (e.g. -$57.9O Life 1) with a Jabenyezza Wall to coincide. Suggested Buffs and Why (ScarceBit) * Kappa Investor The stats on this item are so bad it should have its tier questioned. And the fact that this exotic is available all-year round reinforces that...questioning. * Copper Mine Atrocious ore value, drop rate...yeah. '' * THE UNDERTAKER ''John Cena isn't rich enough * Twitch-Powered Upgrader Since it's rarer than Lunar Refiner, at least make it do something than just a measly 60% increase. Make it do x2.5. * Tiny Iron Mine The orevalue matches Pyrite Mine (Fool's Gold) * Ancient Temple Since the nerf, fewer people are using it now. In high-level setups, it could reduce all ore to $0. Also, due to the game's use of Cash Suffixes, it's hard to tell which ores are divisible by seven. * Solar Flare Even with the buff, take the Dreamer's Fright and combine that with box-hunting motives and you got one useless item. * Professional Upgrader Dank memes deserve more respect. COME ON BEREZAA Overlord Maker (Aiyanite) The Ultimate Overlord "Gifted from the greatest gods above, It's power is so strong it can make the world go to a different universe, and it can expectidely upgrade an ore supremely big." Tier : Ultimate Fusion The Ultimate Overlord is the strongest item known to miners from now. It multiplies ore according to the upgrader multipliers (ex x4 times x10 times x12) then multiplies it and is a third Tesla. If you have True Overlord Device, this Upgrader is great. If you used a great item that has a HIGH multiplier, it works the best. Best Combinations of The Ultimate Overlord (Miner's Haven items) Nuclear Overlord Device "The radioactive waste from a device explodes up to create something. The Device was known as a Nuclear Powered upgrader." Tier : Ultimate The Nuclear Overlord Device does 3,500x!!! Like what. It is obtained for getting $1 Quadragintillion. A Catalyzed Star will help. Alpha Overlord Device "In the futuristic days, there was a Device that ruled everything up from the upgraders. Apparently, it was sent to Alpha Version, mad early it, and looked futuristic." Tier: Ultimate An Alpha Overlord Device does 10,000x!!! And just like Ghost of Christmas Past if below $10. True Ultimate Overlord "The says it had been, it was a lie, this became the truth of the Overlords. There is known secrets here as there are 2 ways." Tier: Ultimate Fusion Just the description says, "The True Ultimate Overlord is the only one that has 2 ways to be upgraded." True Ultimate Overlord's 1st way If you place it, it first does the first way. There is also a button that you can press. True Ultimate Overlord's 2nd way The buzz of the TUO was not enough, as there was a second way to upgrade ores It multiplies ores by x8 first then add a multiplier effect that upgrades ores by x2 every 3 seconds. Sandbox Mode (ScarceBit) Gamepass at R$100,000 which has the following effects: -Extended Baseplate -Makes all items Reborn-Proof and Soulbound -Gives the player infinite amounts of every item -Ability to place multiple items in one The ScarceBit Suggestion Pack 1 This pack is a compilation of my past suggestions, plus a few new ones. 1% Inferno Box for Regular Boxes Self-explanatory. Box Radar A special gamepass at the suggested retail price at R$125, this perk allows you to see what boxes are present right now, and you can set alerts in chat for when which series of boxes will appear. Shop Search Bar Can't look what you're looking for? With a shop search bar, things can be easier for you now. Favorite Items Tab In Inventory Ever lost track on where your items are in your inventory? Using the MOUSE2 function on an item, you can place items into a favorite items tab, which you can access from later. If you put an item on the Favorites tab and you lost it, later on, the selection will be grayed out and locked until you get the sufficient number of items back. Favorite Items in the tab will be wiped out from the tab when you sacrifice. Oh, and speaking of grayed-out items... The Vault Viewing Ever longing to see your long-gone exotics after you've sacrificed? Well, now you can. By entering your Discord verification code into the inventory search bar, you'll access the vault filled with all your old exotics, collectibles, and paid items. They're grayed out, meaning you can't use them, but it will show how much quantities of that item you have. Arcade Machine To keep the user busy while making money, the Arcade Machine provides minigames, such as a simple platformer, tower-defence, party and fighting games. Friends can join in on the fun too. The rewards for victory are either uC, boxes, cash, or items. The Final Boss "After moments of rigorous upgrading, your ore is now ready to take on the final boss." The Final Boss is a furnace that is a fusion of all existing Reborn items. Tier: Reborn Fusion Stats: Accepts ore with 50 upgrades or more, multiplier increases by means of this: 50 - 60 upgrades - 20x 61 - 66 upgrades - 66x 67 - 75 upgrades - 120x 76 - 80 upgrades - 270x 81 - 85 upgrades - 360x 86 - 99 upgrades - 420x 100+ upgrades - 1000x You can only obtain one of this item, and is only obtainable at life s-2000+, only by life-skipping, and is rarer than Northern Lights. When someone obtains 1 Final Boss, a server-wide announcement has to be made in a shiny rainbow text. Wikia Verification By connecting your MH Account to the MH Wikia, you can get something unique (like Wikium Mine). I don't know how Berezaa will ever tech that, so I'll place this up here. I like this idea, the Wikia pretty much won a bloxy and still receives no recognition -K06Tweety Customizable Shop Bundles Customizable store bundles will allow the player to make their own shop bundles. The player will have the freedom to place store items into bundles and buy them later. There might be a special discount for the bundles, I don't know. Might be a special gamepass. So sorta like a Save Computer but for items? -Starforce6000 Not necessarily the case. Located in-shop. Xenesis (lillildipsy) I got thinking about rebirth, which made me think of the ultimate sacrifice, that made me think of reborn fusions, and that gave me some ideas for some craftable reborns/reborn fusions or entirely new reborn items It would work like this - Combining Three different reborn items can give you a brand new one in a tier called Crafted Reborn (Crafted ultimate for some), you would lose those reborn items but you would gain one in said tier Post sacrifice Here's what I have so far Otherworldly blaster Items needed 20x big bad blaster, 5x dragon blaster, 1x Dragonglass Blaster Effect Only upgrades ore that hasn't been set on fire yet Has an 80% chance to destroy ore and has three possibilities Blinks blue,+10T to ore value, 4x ore value (20%) Blinks red, +25T to ore value, 8x ore value(5%), Ore is superheated (has to be processed in 4 seconds or the ore blows up, destroying all nearby ore) Blinks purple, +15t ore value, 6x ore value, ore is set on fire and blows up in six seconds (10%) 65% Chance for ore to blow up Can only upgrade one ore at a time every five seconds EffectCap: Ore causes a nebula if it's attempted to be upgraded by this again (Blows up the size of a entire base, blowing up every ore and sending players flying, like they were launched off of a ore collider and never lost height Description: This upgrader is unlike any other, it is... otherworldly Astral purifier Recipe: 10 astral predictors, Five Quantum ore processors, three big bad blasters Every ore that goes through has a 50% chance to explode in the next ten seconds If the ore survives those ten seconds one of these three things happen Ore value is unchanged Ore size is doubled, ore value is quadrupled Ore value has +10T added onto it and Ore value Tripled Ungodly schrodinger Crafted ultimate Recipe: 1 otherworldly blaster, 1 astral purifier, Five flaming schrodingers, 1 Aether schrodinger Sacrificing some of the strongest upgraders, this schrodinger becomes supercharged, Effects Either Multiplies ore value x10, lowers ore value by 10b (24%) Increases ore value by 50t, black sparkles (if processed by a furnace weaker than x50 multiplier Blows up, otherwise is processed for double the multiplier, X50 in frozen justice) (1%) Multiplies ore value by 2x (20%) Lowers ore value by 10b (65%) Astral overlord device X5 otherworldlys blasters, 2x ungodly schrodinger, 8 Astral purifiers, 5 true overlord devices, 20 overlord devices Counts as 10000X UPGRADES Increases ore value by 50000x, Increases Ore value by 250QN, can't be refreshed by the ultimate sacrifice or tesla resetter, makes it so no other overlord upgraders can be used with this item and destroys ore which has been upgraded by other overlord upgraders can be used with this Looks like a morning star with a fine-point the size of a clockwork inside, the ore needs to hit this for it to increase Newtonium breech loader Crafted ultimate 4x diamond breech loaders, X20 newtonium mines, X10 massive diamond mine, X5 atonium mines Droprate: four ores every .05 Seconds Ore value - 5T - 45T Vintage crate and more suggestions (lillildipsy/invalidmasterknight) Vintage crate Only contains vintages/exotics .1% chance of getting one when opening inferno boxes (.2% for executive users) and once from ultimate sacrificing (reward is held until level 100) Frost's sacrifice Vintage upgrader Appearance = A frozen statue with tears dropping down its back, with a furnace type object on the back (requires an ore ramp or ore cannon to get ore into When ore goes inside the back it drops two ores worth 60% of the ore's value, can't be upgraded by this upgrader again or anything the previous ore was upgraded by. Shrine of arkathos exotic furnace Appearance = a golden shrine surrounded by two massive snakes When this furnace processes ore the default multiplier is 30x, but every time an ore is processed one of the two snakes drops an ore worth £0 and can't be upgraded, if this ore is returned to the furnace it adds 1k bonus to all processed ores and 5x to the multiplier Max amount is +25k £ and 100X multiplier Ore has to be launched onto the shrine by an ore cannon or raised onto by a raised ore ramp Only works on ore worth under 20B, if it is above 20b subtracts 20b repeatedly until the ore is worth under 20b Teleporting matrix core Conveyor Shop - 20QD A large reversible conveyor with a converting conveyor fit for a teleporter receiver has a green and red teleporter on one side, and a purple and blue one on the other end Teleporting matrix receiver 1 Green and red teleporting receiver Teleporting matrix receiver 2 Purple and blue teleporting receiver Chicken-Ifier 9001420360 Upgrader Troll item (collectible, sacrifice proof) Description = Bwark Bwark Turns ore into chickens which are worth £0 and can't be upgraded Can be bought from April 1st, 2017 to April 1st, 2017 for 5 uC Slipstream items suggestions (lillildipsy)Roblox sign (Invalidmasterknight) Item 1: Ore Cremator (Cell furnace) Description Sends ore to a better place Processes ore for 1qd / 2qd times its value, No upgraders at all can be used with it Effect: either processes ore immediately for 1qd or 2qd five seconds after the ore enters the furnace Ore can be dropped in by a regular ore ramp, but every second the ore has existed after touching an item the cell furnace will process the ore for -200b of its normal multiplier Crebom mine Works with cell furnaces Description : unlike many mines of its power, it works on cell furnaces, This mine searches the ground for the rare mineral Cremon, a very explosive substance Ore value : 20 - 200B Drop rate : 4 ores every Eight to fourty seconds Effect : blows up upon being upgraded, ore blows up after 15 seconds and if it is sent over 300% conveyor speed Vermonium mine Doesnt work with cell furnaces Description : This mine searches the earth for a rare mutation of crebom ore, which reverses alot of its properties Ore value : 200 B - 10T Drop rate : 1 ore every Eight to Sixty seconds Effect : ore must be upgraded in twenty seconds of being dropped, be going over 300% conveyor speed and blows up if the ore is trying to be proccessed within the first 15 seconds of it being dropped TriGoriumUpgrader Destroys ore if it has been upgraded by this item before Description : this upgrader brings out the potential out of ore, three times Effect : doubles ore value three times, (only increases value not increased from this upgrader, a ore going in worth 200b would be worth 400b then 600b and then 800b, only works on ore worth over 500m i have alot of ideas Ore cremator agreeing forum Crebom mine agreeing forum Vermonium mine agreeing forum TriGoriumUpgrader agreeing forum Creator Mode Spicydankmemer/ContentN00b Creator Mode is a mode where you can create everything in-game, but it will be just like Solo Mode, it will be another type of place you can go. You can use unlimited resources in Creator Mode. Nothing will save over from Creator Mode to Solo Mode/Normal. Miner's Workshop In the Miner's Workshop, you can basically build stuff without waiting for Berezaa approval! You can make lots of stuff like droppers, mines, furnaces, and other stuff! You can save your stuff to the Haven Hub talk about that next so that other people can use your man-made items! Haven Hub The Haven Hub is the hub of all the workshop items made in Creator Mode. You can use, remake, and improve other people creations! And you can also play some games like Pong to relax your muscles... and remember, nothing is the limit in Creator Mode! Setup Saver(Burerozdyonni), ROBLOX name (XMA13) A new function in the Settings that can save your setup for 10uC. If you have enough money it'll auto-buy items, that you need and auto-place them. Time Crates (K06Tweety AND TheFishyGamer) Time crates are bronze colored research crates that drop from the sky me here on rarity. Opening one will give you 2000-3000 RP and 1-3 Time Coins. Time coins can be used on boxes to add ALL unavailable Exotic and Collectible items. The Second Amendment will also be available, but dysfunctional like all other weapons. I think they should be much rarer than that. -Mettaton. agree--jayboss. Invalidmasterknight - agrees , and i think they could spawn every two hours per server (in a hard to reach place) "No nerds, make them even rarer!" -Spicydankmemer Make it spawn in a chance of 1/10,000 spawns in a 30 minute interval. :3 - Remmie55 2016 Presidential Candidate Mines (K06Tweety) What have I done with my life... Noobite Mines that were edited to look like the presidential candidates. See the cringe Advanced Corners (Mettaton8) Simple, just corners with the upgrades of conveyors. (Ex Military corner, plasma corner.) Peace/building mode (Obsolete) (Mettaton8) A button that allows a player to not attack or be attacked (Irrevivant) More items(Mettaton8) MORE ITEMSSSSS Currency exchange Legendary boxes (Mettaton8) Boxes that will replace infernos, they always contain good items and only contain items above 1 sx. Increased chance of vintages and exotics - Lillildipsy (Invalidmasterknight) agrees. Double edged upgrader Gives the player +10speed, +10 damage +10 jump boost, and luck. However, it decreases your health by 1 every minute (Killing you in 1:40 hours if you are not infused with any infuser) Price: 4 quintillion lillildipsy is a bit ehh on the idea Dragon's Breath "This dragon-like mine is a powerful yet slow mine it's ores are in fiery red. Seems this mine dosen't work well with nature-like things but the opposite with fire" This machine has wings like a dragon and stays the same color always. The price per ore is 500qd, but the mine spews out ore every 5 seconds Does not work well with any Nature type Items if so then it will decrease the value of the ore by x0.5 halving the ore's value. If paired with any fire type items then it will x2 the ore's value. if with a Dragon blaster instead of the normal 3.7x it will be a x7.5! Reborn-Tier Life required: 25+ you could change the life required to life 500 or something as that seems a bit overpowered for the low life requirement - lillildipsy Make it as rare as Northern Lights (but obtainable in Life 1) then. -Remmie55 That would be stupidly op. Just loop a flamethrower and easy tsTG and more..... -ZenoZX n00b minion This n00b minion will protect ur bAse by REkting any n00bs that appr0ch It New item tier: Misc. starts here Wall-in-a-box Once placed, will put walls around the outside of your base with no gaps Price: Will cost 15x the price of one wall Note: Would be very helpful Variations: Ruby wall in a box Gold wall in a box Rusty wall in a box Berezaa games wall in a box (Would be awarded by reaching a rank or a reward from berezaa) Snowman Celebrate the holidays with a snowman! Price:Free Liquid Helium Superfreezer (Rebirth) (Created by Francis) TYPE: Miscellaneous TIER: Rebirth/Miscellaneous (Rebirth Life 150+) DESCRIPTION: A highly complicated Cryogenic Device that makes ores brittle by suspending them in a bath of Liquid Helium, tripling their gained value from an Upgrader, whenever they are upgraded while being fragile, at the cost of making them very delicate to handle. EFFECT(S): (Just be aware, that even though this idea is great, it is highly complicated.) *Frozen Ores get their gained values tripled whenever they are upgraded, meaning that the amount of which they gained from upgrading is tripled before being added to the value of the ore. (Example, If the ore is upgraded by a Big Bad Blaster, it will nonuple the value, rather than tripling the value, and if it's applied to the Cursed Ore Purifier, it will add 120K, rather than 40K to the Value of the Ore. *Ores that are set on fire are extinguished when they enter it. *It will not upgrade Atomium and Twitchite Ores, or other ores that are supersized particles, or magical ores, because of the ores' physical structure. *Causes Frozen Ores to temporarily emit White Smoke (Helium evaporating from it), and unless they are reconstructed, they will have a crumbly texture, due to that they are brittle. **They cannot be burned and upgraded by fire upgraders whenever they still emit the smoky Helium Gas, which lasts for 20 to 35 Seconds. (Example, they cannot be upgraded and burned by Big Bad Blasters, and Portable Flamethrowers while they are very cold) *Frozen Ores are physically brittle, which causes a variety of bad effects: **They can easily destroyed by a Player stepping on it, hitting walls at moderate or high speeds, falling from conveyors, and from being accelerated at high speeds. **Burning and Radioactive effects destroy ores 2 Times faster than normal. (Example, Radioactivity from a Radioactive Refiner will destroy ores in 3 Seconds, rather than 6 Seconds, no matter if the smoke is coming out from the ores or not,) **Their Brittleness increases each time they get upgraded, which means that they can be destroyed more easily as it gets upgraded even more. **Ol' Faithful Ores would be destroyed if they expand under the state of brittleness. EFFECT CAP(S): Ores can only be frozen once unless they pass through a Tesla Resetter. New item tier: Misc. Ends here Tazer giver Don't taze me bro! taze your opponents for 5 seconds with this handy tazer (Would stun enemies for 5 seconds, they would be affected like the tazer gear and cannot use weapons or move during this time) AS50 giver (Obsolete) Yep, remember that overpowered gun in dayz? Now it's in miner's haven! 1 hit kill anywhere but legs Fanmade Items (Dabreadmaster) OK SO HERE WE GO YALL this gonna be big Remote Massive Yellow Diamond Mine A buyable massive diamond mine that is remote, but gives a lot less than the normal Massive Diamond mine due to it being buyable. (yellow diamonds are worth more then regular diamonds. -jayboss) http://www.roblox.com/Remote-Massive-Yellow-Diamond-Mine-item?id=275100907 Candy Upgrader An upgrader with 2 upgraders, each multiplying the ore value by 1.5x http://www.roblox.com/Candy-Upgrader-item?id=275107719 Candy Mine A mine that gives -insert amount you think I should put-, and when put with the Candy Upgrader, has it's ore multiplied by 2x instead. http://www.roblox.com/Candy-Mine-item?id=275119793 Candy Furnace A furnace that gives 5x the normal ore value, but when a Candy Ore goes in, it gives 10x instead. http://www.roblox.com/Candy-Furnace-item?id=275129201 Cosmosic Cell A cell furnace that gives 30,000x an ore's normal value. http://www.roblox.com/Cosmosic-Cell-item?id=275133225 Cosmosic Furnace A furnace that gives 4x the normal ore value. http://www.roblox.com/Cosmosic-Furnace-item?id=275141422 Celsius Shard Mine A mine that gives -same thing as Candy Mine-. but when put in any Sacrificial Cell or Furnace, melts and does not give any money. http://www.roblox.com/Celcius-Shard-Mine-item?id=275158290 Tangerine Upgrader A Reborn upgrader that upgrades an ore by 20%, 12 times. http://www.roblox.com/Tangerine-Upgrader-item?id=275165761 Apple Upgrader A buyable upgrader that upgrades an ore by 15%, 8 times. http://www.roblox.com/Apple-Upgrader-item?id=275166558 Watermelon Upgrader A buyable upgrader that upgrades an ore by 10%, 4 times. http://www.roblox.com/Watermelon-Upgrader-item?id=275166972 Distortin Mine A mine that's ores are warped, and could give anywhere from $1 to $10,000. http://www.roblox.com/Dirstortin-Mine-item?id=275171746 Astron Mine An ore that when put in a furnace, fly off into space and explode. Gives -same thing as Candy Mine-. http://www.roblox.com/Astron-Mine-item?id=275179374 Astron Upgrader An upgrader with 3 upgraders, and the bigger your ore is, the more upgrades you would. Very small - 1 Small - 2 Big - 3 http://www.roblox.com/Astron-Upgrader-item?id=275193262 Pipe Dream A scanner that has 4 scanners in it, each multiplying an ore's value by 1.3x. http://www.roblox.com/Pipe-Dream-item?id=275200549 Castle Furnace A furnace that gives 6x an ore's value. http://www.roblox.com/Castle-Furnace-item?id=275209384 Massive Pink Diamond Mine Like the Remote Massive Yellow Diamond Mine, it is buyable, and gives more than the Remote Massive Yellow Diamond Mine due to not being remote, but still giving less than the Massive Diamond Mine.(pink diamonds are worth more then regular or yellow diamonds. -jayboss) http://www.roblox.com/Massive-Pink-Diamond-Mine-item?id=275222284 Cosmosis Upgrader An upgrader that upgrades an ore by 12%, around 11 times. http://www.roblox.com/Cosmosis-Upgrader-item?id=275226148 Night Walk Normally would give 12x an ore's value, but every 3rd ore that goes in would give 24x it's value. http://www.roblox.com/Night-Walk-item?id=275229676 Whew. That was hard. Thanks for sticking around with my stupid stuff. Ore Reviver "Infused with the spirits of an angel, this upgrader revives your ore to go through one last upgrader one more time, regardless of limit." You can purchase this item for 500 billion. It allows you ore to go through an upgrader one last time before completely disabling its ability to go through Tesla Resetters or anything of the sort. This sort of acts as a Tesla Resetter for newbies. For example, if the ore is upgraded after going through 3 lunar refiners, it can go through one last one before not being able to go through one ever again, even after passing through a Tesla Resetter. If the ore came out of a quantum ore cleaner, for example, it couldn't go through one again or the ore would dissolve. xXx_MINERSHAVENITEMS_xXx (Powzorman) http://web.roblox.com/xXx-MINERSHAVENITEMS-xXx-MLG-Pack-item?id=319323416 These are 2 mlg 4 dem 1st lifr skrubs. Illuminati Conveyor "FaZe once said 'We don't need walls when we have Illuminati!' Follow in their footsteps with this conveyor!" 2x3 conveyor (extra space used on left) that moves ore at 3x with no walls. Dayumson Inc. Furnace "Using the most dank of substances, we've managed to make a small but powerful furnace. Multiplies ore value by x21, straight up." 2x4 furnace that accepts ore from 3 sides. Multiplies ore value by 21x, no catch. Awards 1 point per 10 ore. Ore Educator "Teaches ores how to be MLG, both adding and multiplying ore value. Education takes a long time, however." 4x4 upgrader, adds 420 and then 35% of ore value. Conveyor runs at half speed. MLG Wall "Keep skrubs out of your base with this massive wall, sponsored by Doritos!" Giant wall of doritos. Slightly shorter than a normal wall but is the same size on the floor. Ore Noscoper "Think of it like this: Ores are skrubs, and must be rekt. If you are a skrub too, you will miss your target." 4x5 upgrader (longer on front) that has 4 upgrader beams that multiply by 1.3x. It is not guaranteed that an ore will hit all or even one beam. All the beams meet up at the middle but somewhat high up, so large ores are recommended with this upgrader. MLG-fied Tiny Conveyor "Tiny baby conveyor is not normally dank. Make it so!" 2x1 (extra space taken on left) conveyor that moves at 2x speed. Catch? No wall on the right side. Portable Sanic Upgrader "Small clip-on upgrader that doesn't add much, but boosts conveyor speed. Word of warning: Only clip onto the left of a conveyor!" 2x1 (I told you it was small) portable upgrader that adds only 1.11x. However, if clipped to the left of a conveyor, it makes the speed 2x that of a normal conveyor. If you clip it to the right, it will go backwards at 2x speed. Right is for skrubs, left is for winners. Dorito Dewrifier "Warning: Putting Mtn. Dew on your conveyor will make any ores that go on it MLG. Do not use if you are a skrub lord!" 3x3 purifier that adds a massive 360420 to an ore's value. Chlorophite generator dropper (Rutledge2203) "This is what happens when a Neon Tree grows on a solar generator. ores are 4X times more valuable in the daylight, and ores are prossessed at half their value in cell furnaces." A reborn dropper that can only be found on Saturdays and Sundays, daylight ores are worth 888M to 4B, as ores produced in the night are worth 222M to 1B, and half the value in ALL cell furnaces, so a cell Particalizer is worth 2.5T the ore value. chlorophite is worth 150% more valuable in dreamers might, fright, natures grip, and the dream maker. this is exclusive to your 22th rebirth, making it hard to get initially. Invalidmasterknight heavily dissagrees Ultimate Items (Powzoman) 'm planning on creating some 'rare reborn' items which I am naming 'Ultimate'. http://web.roblox.com/Miners-Haven-Items-Ultimate-items-item?id=319323962 - Link to the pack. When one of these is obtained (it will be extremely rare), another global broadcast is sent out saying something like "XXX was reborn with an Ultimate item!". The normal rebirth broadcast will still be sent. Other possible methods of obtaining them: Genesis items - you get one every 5 lives. Crafting - you craft two different RB items and 100 late Legendary/early Mythic, 1000 early Legendary or 10 late Mythic items together to get one. Here's what I have so far: Dreamer's Equilibrium "The power of the mind and what it fears most are strong individually, but when brought together create a force more powerful than anything ever known. Sometimes, but not always, subtracts Points." Based on a fusion of the Dreamer's Might and Dreamer's Fright, it is a red and blue furnace modeled after the aforementioned. It processes ores from 0.1x to 100x its original value. Every 10 ores, either adds or subtracts up to 10 points. Possible recipe: DF, DM, 100 Black Holes Size: 6x4 Sol, Almighty "The power of the sun is one seldom harnessed by man. But with this divine creation, it is possible. Cell Furnaces nullify the ore's power." Every 10 seconds this mine creates an ore worth 1T (and it's 1x1x1) which does not work with Cell Furnaces. Possible recipe: Newtonium, Industrial Firecrystal, 100 Ambrosia Mines Size: 8x4 Nanotech Refiner "The pinnacle of human engineering, this upgrades ores between 1T and 1O by 10x. However, ores take a long time to process." The conveyor inside this machine is a large spiral that eventually dumps ores out the other side with a x10 value, if the ore is within the parameters. Unfortunately this thing is huge, being nearly as tall as a wall as well as having large surface area. Possible recipe: Tesla Resetter, QOC, 100 Advanced Ore Atomizers Size: 10x6 Heart of Ice "A frigid cell furnace that processes ores for 10T times it's original value. Accepts ore from two sides and denies upgraded ore." Description says it all... Possible recipe: Frozen Justice, Nature's Grip, 1000 Cell Particalizers Size: 6x2 Cryo Schrodinger "With excessive cooling, we have removed the Schrodinger's... explosive tendencies. This does not seem to harm your luck at all, however." A Schrödinger that multiplies the ore's value between 0.01x and 15,000x it's original, and after that can modify the ore's value even more by subtracting up to 2500 or adding up to 1M. Plus, no explosions. However, it uses more space on the right of the machine and the coolant has slowed down the conveyor to normal speed. It cannot make ore sparkle, however. Possible recipe: Frozen Justice, Flaming Schrödinger, 10 Freon Suppressors Size: 4x5 You could add like 10k regular schrödingers to the recipe :D -lillildipsy Xenxis (Mettaton8) Allows you to combine rebirth (and rarely normal) items. Xenxis combinations Ore Illuminator + Quantum cleaner Quantum Illuminatior "Advanced Tech and the Illuminati, what could go wrong? Upgrades ores x9 with no cooldown Flaming Schrodinger + Quantum Ore Cleaner Meltdown Schrodinger "A schrodinger gone into meltdown, Adds Eight million to ore then multiplys by 50x-10,000,000 Does not downgrade but 96% of ores explode due to it going into meltdown." Schrödinger (X15) + Freon suppressor 10,000,000x? That's better than a true overlord! - Blazem7708 Frozen Schrodinger "A Schrodinger calmed by ice, it will remove any harmful affects and will not explode ore but only upgrades by 10-8000 Ore Illuminator + Frozen Justice Flaming Illuminator "Uses so much energy that it has to be on fire at all times, Upgrades ore x11 with no education cooldown but sets ore on fire, which will deteriorate in 5 seconds Flaming cleaner five beams that each upgrade x5 Custom ideas Imperial Shrine Legendary Item Cost : 441Sp What does it do?: A furnace similar to a shrine that gives ore by 20x it's value. Gives off 10 Research Points per 85 ore. "Praise the SAMURAI!" Chernoblitz Reborn Item Cost : N/A (20+ Life) What does it do? A furnace that originally gives ore by 35x. But when the ore is affected by radiation, it gives 50x it's value. "Now, we will start a nuclear family." Cold-Hearted Purifier Epic Item Cost: 3.04Qn What does it do? An upgrader similar to a Fine-Point Upgrader that upgrades ore by 55% up to 1B. It also gives ore a cryogenic touch for the ore to be possibly explode when touched by fire. Cryogenic status can be deleted by Freon upgraders and Tesla resetters. Conveyor is slightly fast. "Yes. This upgrader is SO RUDE to players emotionally." Infernal Justice Reborn Item Cost : N/A (15+ life) What does it do? Much like the Frozen Justice, the Infernal Justice gives ore by 14x. However, if the ore was praised by a cryogenic upgrader, it will have a multiplier of 28x. Ore that is praised by cold and Schrödinger will be multiplied by 42x. "When we have Frozen Justice, we burn it." Russian Upgrader Mythic Item Cost : 976N What does it do? An upgrader symbolizing the USSR that upgrades 1 out of 40 ores by 200%. Conveyor is fast. Can only be russified 1 time, with the exception for Tesla Resetter(s). "communism is dispersed from this upgrader, i think." Ore Packer Epic Item Cost: 427Qn What does it do? This item packs 8 ores at a 2x2x2 ore, summing the values of all the ores. "We even pack sheets of paper! haha. get it?" Ore Compressor Mythic Item Cost: 1.9O What does it do? This item compresses 12 ores at a 1.3x1.3x1.3 ore. Since it is compressed, it loses 10% of the total value of all the ores being compressed. "This item seriously defies the law of physics. Like seriously, can you compress diamond?" Quantum Ore Compressor Almighty Item Cost: 492SpD What does it do? This item compresses 16 ores at a 1x1x1 ore, summing the values of all the ores without a percentage of the total value being decreased. "First, we have a packer. AND NOW THIS?" Vortex Ascender Haven Item (MH Idea : Nirvana "much like rebirth but deletes all items except for Haven, Vintage and Premium items and start all the way through with an additional Haven item. Nirvana requires 70th life for it's first, +20 for it's succeeding Nirvanas.) Cost: N/A (1st+ Nirvana) What does it do? A raised-ier conveyor that was "praised" by the unobservable universe to upgrade ores by 100x up to 1V(vigintillion), but it allows ore to pass five times only. "Yes. Our first Haven item. So what?" Miner's Almanac The miner's almanac is much like the Almanac from the PvZ series. It shows you ALL of Miner's Haven items, even though it's a limited collectible, or not. It alsos shows you all of the information of each and every item. Items that are not bought will appear to be grayscale, not showing their information and with the color rarity present in the item image border. If a certain item is acquired, it will show it's information and it will be colored. Example: Unlocked Noobite Mine Locked Noobite Mine Removing the Pay To Win From The Game (and a little more) Theoretically impossible, but with some rebalancing of many items. Any item not mentioned does not need a rebalancing. Massive Diamond Mine: 10M$ an ore, 7 second delay. Ol' Faithful needs to go down! Spookmaster: 0.3 Sec/Ore, 700M-2.5B$ Quantum Ore Cleaner: 5x. Maybe this is my personal preference. Ore Illuminator: 7x. This is if QOC gets raised to 5x. Lightningbolt: 11x. So people actually start using it again. Well, that's it. Lower the prices of the items made in the Winter Update too, because... well, I don't want a Decillion gap, do you? Bank Furnace (New Item Idea) By Ox Rookbane, A.K.A, rookie423 https://www.roblox.com/Miners-Haven-Submission-The-Broker-item?id=385474679 Bank Furnace. What is does: This bank is a furnace that accepts ore. Increases value by (x) times, and increases its power through interest. Every purchase resets its counter back to its base value, making you build it up once more. Just a cool idea for a furnace I made. Programmable Conveyors(Crazypikachu54) This would be similar to the Reversable Conveyor, but rather than changing direction by a button press, it would change depending on ore value, etc. for example I could make it so if the ore has gone through my Tesla Resetter, it would go to my furnace. but if it didn't it would go to a teleporter to loop again. New Futuristic-Tech Upgraders and Mines (Created by Francis) Here are some Ideas that I uniquely built. I'ndustrial Plasma Precipitator ' COST: 865 SxD TYPE: Upgrader TIER: Divine DESCRIPTION: A Specially Designed Coal-powered Precipitator that upgrades ores worth more than 1 De and less than 120 DD, by 85%, but it has to store ores for several ores, and while upgrading at least one ore, it cannot deal with more than 1 Type of Ore. (It is called a "Plasma Precipitator" because it turns Ores into Plasma, and filters impurities from it.) REQUIRED POINTS: 75K Research Points 'Resonance Spectropic Scanner' TYPE: Upgrader (Scanner) DESCRIPTION: Using Quantum Spectropic Technology, this upgrades ores to 18-fold their value, but it needs to charge up, and it can destroy some types of ores, including Iron, Mithril, Copper, and other similar ores. EFFECT(S) : *It multiplies Scanned Ore Value by 18. (54 if the Ore is frozen from a Liquid Helium Superfreezer) *Due to it's large power usage, it has to charge up by using clicks to go from empty to full, and scanning an ore depletes some of it's energy, depending on how the ore is worth, the effects on the ore, and the size of the ore. *It can destroy some types of ores that are said to be conducting electricity, such as Copper, Iron, Silver, Mithril, Gold, Platinum and Antimatter Ores. 'Higgsomium Mine (Rebirth)' TYPE: Mine DESCRIPTION: An Impossibly Rare Mine that supersizes Higgs Boson Particles, which are highly valuable at 150 Billion to 35 Trillion, but these ores are very unpredictable, whether we might say it could be the "God" Particle or not. 'Plasmonic Ore Resonator' TYPE: Upgrader DESCRIPTION: A Limitless Upgrader that multiplies Ore Value by 65%, up to 5 Times, using Nanotechnologies and Plasmonics to remove impurities from Ores. Due to that it uses Heavy Plasma, it has the chance to set ores on fire, which normally destroys ores after 8 Seconds. Ore Vaccinator (Rebirth) "If humans can be vaccinated, why not ores?" Any ore that passes through receives ALL effects (fire, radioactivity, etc), which last for an infinite amount of time and don't destroy the ore. Once the ore has been given all effects, it is immune to being destroyed by fire, radioactivity, etc. until the effects are removed from the ore. Normally can only upgrade once to prevent lag. More upgraders (By: ESPONY) Mega Ore Upgrader Cost: 140.6K Tier: Uncommon Description: "A big, better version of Large ore upgrader. This huge upgrader does 75% up to 75K." Effects: 75% up to 75K Size: 7x5 Units Small Portable Ore Advancer Cost: 589K Tier: Uncommon Description: "This small portable upgrader only effects a half of a normal conveyor. 15% up to 10 times" Effects: 15% up to 10 Times Size: 1x1 Units Golden Overlord Device Requirements: After life 5000, every time you rebirth with 500 OcTG or more. Tier: Ultimate Description: "Congratz on getting 500 OcTG or more after life 5000. Because of that, we award you with this '''Golden Overlord Device!'"'' Effects: 500x once. (2000x with Tesla) Size: 7x7 Units Illuminunium Upgrader Requirements: Life 100+ Tier: Reborn Description: "So you got it? Gratz!" Effects: 10x , Sets ore on Fire, and if upgraded in next 5 sec, its destroyed. Size: 5x6 Trading System (ruu3) I think there should a button that allows you to access a trading menu where you can enable trading then type in a player name which will send them a trade request which they will be able to accept or decline when accepting you and the other player can choose what items, how much uc or how much money you want to trade. Eg. Somebody can trade a Blood magic with 500 uc and 5 QN for a Ore Tixicator with 0uc and 5SP. After that they can choose to trade those items or not. Non-Tradable tiers: Reborn Ultimate It would be no use if you enable the money (donating thing) cuz they can just give money to someone to rebirth or to get ultimate items. ._. -Remmie55 Dreams And Nightmares (Screaming_Dimentio64) There are many mines in Miner's Haven, yet we still do not have the two that fit perfectly. There should be a Dreamite Mine. What does it do? Well, it produces...dreamite! Dreamite ores are usually worth $775T. If they went into the Altar of Dreams (furnace), it would process the ore at 64x the value. If any other ore went into the Altar of Dreams, it would process the ore at 15x the value. There's also a Massive Dreamite Mine, which is a Reborn-tier item. It's WAAAAAAY better than the Massive Diamond Mine. And, of course, there has to be the feared Nightmarium Mine! It produces ore worth $3qd. That's MUCH more than dreamite. And, of course, I cannot finish this submission off without the Industrial Nightmarium Mine, which is a Vintage-tier item. It works like the other industrial mines. You power it with coal. Hope you enjoyed this! Joker's House (pouwilchris31) The Joker's House is a heck of an upgrader: "The Joker Card is the wildest one of them all." The Joker's House has two upgraders. When a ore is upgraded by the Joker's House's first upgrader, one of the following will happen: If the ore is worth -Money, it's value will be set to a number between 1 and 1.000.000; If the ore is worth 0-999 it's value will be multiplied by 0.1x to 1,2x; If the ore is worth 1000-999 thousand it's value will either increase by 1.000.000 to 10.000.000 or 1,5x value; If the ore is worth 1 million-999 million it's value will either be multiplied by 1.1x or by 2x, but it's size wll double; If the ore is worth 1 billion-999 billion it's value will be multiplied 2x to 2.5x; If the ore is worth 1 trillion-999 trillion it's value will either be increased by 1 or multiplied by 5; If the ore is worth 1 quadrillion-999 quadrillion it's value will be multiplied by 0.99 or multiplied by 3; If the ore is worth 1 quintillion-999 quintillion it's value will be multiplied depending on how much quintillion it is worth, 999 being times one, and 1 being times 9; If the ore is worth 1 sextillion-999 sextillion it will either be destroyed (5%) or it's value multiplied by 4; If the ore is worth 1 septillion-999 septillion it will either be destroyed (10%) or it's value set to 499 septillion (same chance with all values); If the ore is worth 1 octillion-999 octillion it will either have it's value set to 1 septillion, or be multiplied by 2; If the ore is worth 1 nonillion or more, it's value will be multiplied by 4-8. When a ore is upgraded by the second upgrader, one of the following will happen: If the ore is on fire, it will either be extinguished, destroyed(10%), or value multiplied by 1.5 and extinguished; If the ore has sparkles, it will either lose it's sparkles (this affects Frozen Justice), or have it's value multiplied by 1.5; If the ore is radioactive, it will either lose it's radioactivity, be destroyed(10%), or lose it's radioactivity and have it's value multiplied by 1.5; If the ore has all of these, it will either be destroyed(90%), or be able to go into cell furnaces, unless it gets upgraded again. (What did i just suggest??) White list (DajeGaming14) I hope that Berezaa adds a white list button so that when you step on your property that you use there items you know when you try to show them a set up. But you can't place you're items on there property or there's on yours. Thank you hope this gets to him i think it would be really handy. invalidmasterknight - extremely confusing Rainbow Industrial Mine+ (Po0k) Drops very high tier Neon ore unique to it. 1000+ lives. Meant for high lives to be able to rebirth a lot without building the same setup over and over again. Red Neon Ore: worth 1 Octillion, immune to fire. Blue Neon ore: Worth 100 Octillion, upgrades ore touched by 2x once. Green Neon ore: Worth 1k but upgrades ore 100x on touch and then explodes 5 times with no limit. Purple Neon ore: Worth 1N and if it goes into a furnace, explodes once. Any Neon ore sparkling: 10x on touch. Any Neon ore with kappa particle: Gives kappa badge on touch. (Can only be dropped during streams.) Drops sparkling coal in separate dropper on the side of it to be funneled to the northern lights. Re-Roll Tickets/Dice (Cicopath1) These will have a 1% chance from Gold boxes, 5% or the same as Lucky Clovers in Diamond boxes. You will be able to re-roll your same exact box, but you don't get to keep your item. If you have multiple boxes and you re-roll, none of those boxes will go away, nor does uC with only 1 box left. If you've re-rolled the SAME BOX 100 times, you get a special item, yet it is not up to me what that item does. IF WANTED: 'You get a special bonus with the Gambler's Dice. The Meme Perk ContentN00b/SpicyDankMemer This will be a gamepass which upgrades your chances of everything! And makes Inferno's unrigged. And I mean it. The other perks of it are bragging rights, cuz who cares? This will also upgrade each ore that goes into the following droppers by the value of the ore (orevalue x orevalue): -Kappa Investor -Sweet Tooth -Santa's Chimney oh and it gives you these subbmission items: -Memite Mine -Anything else that has dank memes. And no liens or containers or anything too mainstream this is a mustttttttard Setup Saves (Crazypikachu54) This would be a feature that would be unlocked after a certain amount of rebirths. What it would do is give you the ability to save your base, and load it at different lives, but you would have to pay the cost of the items. For example, if my setup to rebirth fast takes a while to build and requires a few paid items, you could press the load button, pay the price for the items, and the base would automatically be built, without you having to do anything. The saves would save over rebirths. Multiple floors and ore transfer (IDontEvenKnowWhy) Make use of walls, columns and ladders with floors. Floors come in the same textures as the walls and columns. A minimum f two walls or four columns are needed to hold a floor piece up, unless connected to other floors. To make the process easy, you are able to switch between floors when building, like in the Sims. Also, the heights of an object now make a difference as floors have to be built around them. Floors allow the use of multiple large setups or one extra long set up. Floors can also act as roof stopping people from climbing into your base. Unless you reset your base, floors will have to be removed from top to bottom. A floor piece will measure 3x3, 5x5, and 7x7. A floor will be 6 blocks high, and will have a limit of 5 floors, including the base floor. Also, the elevators can carry even the biggest of ore. They can be made to go either up, down or changeable, and go to specific floors, but the extra floor has to be built first before placing them. Elevators will be see through, and some can also upgrade ore that passes through. The available basic elevators are: *Tube (brings ore up or down between floors, useful for passing a floor. *Entry up (useful for putting ore into elevators that only go up) *Entry down (useful for putting ore into elevators that only go down) *Exit up (useful for removing ore from elevators that only go up) *Exit down (useful for removing ore from elevators that only go down) *Interchange (contains an up button and a down button, and a door button. When ore reach an interchange, they are hold in place, pressing the up button moves them up floors, down button moves them down. The door button will activate two doors, allowing ore to enter and exit. Ore will enter one side, and exit from the other) If an elevator is removed while ore is travelling through, the ore will fall down. Buffing and Downgrading Stats of Items (Aiyanite) Frozen Justice It seems the Frozen Justice isn't used by a ton. To make that a thing, It must be buffed to 15x, on fire is 30x, and the fire+sparkles is 50x. Morning Star So, Morning Star is like getting harder to get and the stats aren't too ok, I'll make it Life 350+ and $1 QnV Catalyzed Star Of course, if there is Morning Star Buff, there is also a Catalyzed Star Buff. Multiplier isn't affected. It must add 70% up to $1SPG to be more like used to be. Equinox Like wait WHAT?!? Already an Equinox thing? Due to being like it's multiplier is too low, let's make it x50 and the highest amount of ore will be added to another ore, making it better. Breech Loader Trying to make it like not so little OP, to make it like that, I suggest to make the ore value lowered down to $10B to $700B and let's make the tilt 20 degrees. Quantum Ore Cleaner Like it's really good, let's make it better by 4x to 5x! Advanced-Tech Conveyor "A very High-tech conveyor piece that moves ores almost 4 times faster than a Basic Conveyor. It even comes with Built-in shields!" *Tier: Legendary? *Item size: 2x2 Units *Conveyor Speed: 370% *Source: Shop *Buy Value: $62.5qd * Sell Value: $18.7qd Gradually Decreasing Rebirth Prices Life 500-999 (Po0k) The idea is that rebirth prices decrease overtime life 500-999. This would be known as the final stretch period. It would solve for the lack of compensation made for life 500+ and make it easier to get to life 1000 to perform the ultimate sacrifice and encouraging players to keep playing. At the current level it would take a straight 12 hours of rebirthing with no delays to rebirth 500 lives with a 2 minute setup done perfectly. Life 500 = 100 O - Can easily be done with a morning star loop which should have been acquired by this point. Life 501 = 99 O - Just as a little example. Life 600 = 1 O - The rebirth prices have lowered to this level. Life 700 = 500 SP - Slightly lowered prices Life 800 = 1 SP At this point, using a dreamers Dreamers Anguish + Symmetrium Mine combo is viable again. Allowing for the final stretch of lives. Life 900 = 500 SX Life 999 = 1 SX - Really cheap, but deserved. Life 1000 = 1DD - Just to force the player to receive an overlord device. Life 1001 = 10N - Discourage the player and encourage Ultimate Sacrifice with a high rebirth price. Life 1002+ = Regular rebirth prices, regular everything. Itemnatics and +more (Aiyanite) Northern Anguish "''In between chemistry, scientists have found out 2 extreme overpowered items mixed as one. First, it needs Coal to power up and processed according to the amount of money." '''Tier : Reborn Fusion Type : Cell Furnace What does it do? : Needs coal first to power up and processes ore accordingly to money. Every 20 ore decreases. Celsius "It's hot, isn't it? This Summer exotic breezes flaming ores to power it up more and every night truly is awful. Summer Exotic." Tier : Exotic Type : Furnace What does it do? : Starts as 50x, every non-flamed ores increases 5x And every flaming ores increases at 20x, Night-time reverses the multiplier. Maximum of 300x. Zipline Islands "Woot woot! Let's go zipline! The Zipline Islands makes mini-robloxians happy multiplying depending to the mini-robloxians happiness." Tier : Reborn (Life 100+) Type : Upgrader Conveyor Speed : 250% What does it do? : Needs Mini-ROBLOXian towers to work. Every happy mini-ROBLOXian adds up 100% to the Upgrader. Mini-ROBLOXian Towers "Mini-ROBLOXians would live here, chill here, and more. Useful when beside an upgrader to work," Tier : Epic Type : Decoration Cost : $348qd What does it do? :Like nothing, absolutely nothing, except it's beside a Zipline Islands. Televisionium Mine "Almost all of us loves TV, especially for cartoons, movies, and shows. This Televisionium Mine will help you watch more TV!" Tier : Slipstream Type : Dropper Money Value : $40T-$200T DropRate : 2 seconds What does it do? : Every ore has its black flame inflammable and upgrading itself 5% up to 100 times. Berezaa Tokens These tokens can make magnificent boxes 50% unboxed, and can only be obtain at Diamond Crates (super rare) Plain old ideas Ore Sorter: Buy Price: 2.5 QN Sell Price: 1.25 QN Effects: Up to to three different ore types can go in, when you press the buttons, the ore types will come out of one of the three different dispensers, all sorted. On top of this, all ores that enter get a 25% increase in value, but only once Forked Roads: Obtained: Rebirth, Life 75+ Effects: Randomly choses between 2 paths, one path leads to a cave, if the ore goes there it processes the ore at 95% of its value, if it goes into the other path, which leads into a forest, it will get multiplied by 5. Rainbow Teleporter (Sender): Buy Value: 1T Sell Value: 500 Effects: Randomly sends ore to any teleporter receivers on your base Rusty Old Iron Mine: Buy Value: 250 Sell Value: 125 Effects: Produces an ore worth 1-15$ every 1-10 Seconds Item(s)! Magnifire: Any ore that comes through this upgrader gets burned at insane temperatures, multiplying the value by 1.1, then by 3, and THEN by 1.1 again. It also lights ores on fire, so that Ore must be Processed or put out within 3 seconds after going through this upgrader, or else... ...it vanishes. * Tier: Reborn * Buy Value: Can't buy * Sell Value: Can't sell * Effects: Multiplies OreValue by 1.1, then 3, then 1.1, and sets ore on fire for 3 seconds. * Effect cap: Only works twice per ore Macro-Torch Upgrader: Warning: serious risk of ore exploding either during or after heating process. * Tier: Slipstream * Buy Value: Can't buy * Sell Value: Can't sell * Effects: Multiplies OreValue by 2.5, then 7, then 1.45, with a 65% chance of exploding ores. * Effect cap: Only upgrades up to $1de Haveorc's 2 Item Suggestions The Quantum Overlord Device "This huge upgrader, only for people who rebirthed with 1NoTG or over and are life 2500 or over, can help you with an amazing x2500 upgrade, thanks to the power of quantum physics! Does not stack with True Overlord Device or original Overlord Device." * Tier: Ultimate * Type: Upgrader * Buy value: Can't buy * Sell value: Can't sell * Effects: Multiplies ore value by x2500 * Effect cap: Can only upgrade ores once without a Tesla Resetter, and also can't stack with True Overlord Device or Overlord Device. Superunobtainium Furnace "A furnace which adds 10k to the value of ores, then usually processes ores at 5x to 40x multiplier. You might get lucky, though, as there is a very small chance an ore will get processed at x500 its value. But you must wait up to 3 seconds to let another ore get processed." * Tier: Reborn * Type: Furnace * Buy value: Can't buy * Sell value: Can't sell * Effects: Adds 10k to ore value, then processes ores at 5x to 40x multiplier, with a very small chance for 500x multiplier. Only lets one ore get processed for up to 3 seconds. * Rebirth level: Level 3 (Can be acquired after your 10th life) Trading System (xXxBKNinjaxXx) Lets players exchange items and currency with a trading interface. * I suggest making something like the Trade-o-Tron in Azure Mines. "I like the item trading idea, but currency? Hell no, that's broken in my opinion" -Amateur001 Item Suggestion (Amateur001) God Forbids * Desc : "God forbids most ore to be processed there, but some pure ores might have a chance because of the purity, to be upgraded at ludicrous amount." * Tier : Slipstream * Type : Furnace * Effect : Destroys 90% ores that tries to be processed by the furnace, but for every 1 ore went trough could be processed at 100qd of its value, no matter what ore it is. 1 RP per ore. * Source : Rebirth * Link to the model : God Forbids Herr Maschine * Desc : "This thing may have been sunk, eaten by time. But you can`t say so for it`s power, though you need a coal to power it." * Tier : Vintage * Type : Dropper * Effect : Drops 1 ore worth 10 Million every 3 second interval, each coal stacked within that time will increase the ore`s value by 1 Million, works on cells * Source : Mystery Boxes * Link to the model : Herr Maschine Particle Accelerator * Desc : "The future is here! It`s a sized down Particle accelerator that can upgrade ore stupidly many times, ranging from 7 to 20 times. (can only be used once w/o tesla resetter nor ultimate sacrifice)" * Tier : Divine * Buy Value : 3 NvD * Sell Value : 133 SxD * Effects : Upgrade ore ranging from 7x, 10x, 15x and 20x * Link to the model : Particle Accelerator Global Market (CPRockerz) In the Global Market, you can sell your vintages, exotics, and collectibles. Vintage Price Range: 90uC - 400uC Exotic Price Range: 120uC - 500uC Collectible Price Range: 600kRP - 3M RP Painite Excavator "Painite is difficult to obtain, and there are always people fighting over it. This machine lets you mine this ore manually without any problem." * Item Size: 4x4 Units * Tier: Reborn * Ore Value: $50.5M * Ore Size: 2x2x2 There are four buttons on the part that connects the two parts of the Excavator, and when one is clicked, an ore is dropped. Corona Blade (CPRockerz) * Desc: "A sword placed on a conveyor got hit by a laser and turned into this. Now you know what happens next." * Tier: Ultimate * Type: Upgrader * Source: Sacrifice on Life 15,000+ * Effects: When ore has sparkles, the ore splits into to 2 dividing its value. When ore on fire, its value is multiplied by 30x. When ore has sparkles and on fire, it has a 50% of destroying an ore, and has a 50% chance of multiplying ore value by 50x. Possible Tiers (Reteego) Antique The antique tier would be used for rare, old items like the 'Ol Faithful, Thingamajig, etc. Novelty A straight-up upgrade from divine, the Novelty tier would be very expensive, anywhere from 1sxD to 999SpD would be in this expensive tier. Category:Browse Category:Miner's Haven Submission